


Levi Smile

by tomarkislife



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Eren Yeager, Fluff, Gen, and its cute, attack on titan - Freeform, basically levi stuck with three year old eren who's abusive parents are assholes, but like children fluff, mentions of child abuse, ok so im like obsessed with levi and small children, so i did this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomarkislife/pseuds/tomarkislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The boy nuzzles his cheek into his shoulder and whimpers. Levi’s heart beat speeds up. What is he supposed to do with him? He was hoping that he had just gotten lost from his parents and he would be able to take him home. But now where was he to send him? He couldn’t just keep him… Could he?"</p><p>OR </p><p>The fanfic where Eren is a three year old and no one asked for this but here it is anyways</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levi Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I write this weeb trash I'm sorry

Levi looks down at the small pair of hands clinging to him, looking further down to the tear brimmed eyes peering up at him. It’s a boy, no older than three, clinging to Levi’s pants, dirt and tears covering his face. Levi had found the boy outside, his clothes torn and face bloody. Immediately, he brought him into the apartment building, since it was the middle of winder, asking him where his parents were. He was answered by quaky sobs and hands reaching up to him. The boy was shaking. 

 

And that’s how Levi ended up with a three year old in his apartment, the boy reaching for him. As before, Levi picks him up and lets the boy cling to him. “Hey, kid,” he says. The boy jumps up at the sound of his voice. “Could you tell me you name?” 

 

The boy doesn’t respond, he just sticks his thumb in his mouth and pouts. Levi sighs, sitting on the couch, settling the boy on his lap. 

 

“My name’s Levi,” he says. “What’s your?” 

 

His lips part, like he’s going to say something, but he just mumbles, “Wevi?” 

 

Levi sighs again. “Yeah, Levi,” he points at himself. “Now what’s your name?” 

 

He hesitates to answer. “E-Eren,” 

 

“Eren?” The boy nods. “Well, Eren, do you think you can tell me what you were doing outside all on your own?” 

 

Eren’s lower lips quivers and he rests his head on his shoulder. “M-Mama didn’t w-wike me,” he stutters. “S-S-So Daddy… Daddy made me go.” 

 

The boy nuzzles his cheek into his shoulder and whimpers. Levi’s heart beat speeds up. What is he supposed to do with him? He was hoping that he had just gotten lost from his parents and he would be able to take him home. But now where was he to send him? He couldn’t just keep him… Could he?

 

Levi is pulled from his thoughts as he notices that Eren is sobbing. “Oh, uh, it’s OK, Eren,” he coaxes lamely. “Shh, we don’t need to cry.” 

 

Even doesn't stop, he just sobs, pouting and whining. “Are you-you gonna take me-me back?” 

 

Swallowing dryly, Levi shrugs. “I don’t know,” he says. “Why don’t you just stay here for the night and we can figure everything out in the morning. Does that sound OK?” He was trying to be as gentle as possible with the toddler, knowing he must be absolutely terrified. 

 

Eren nods slowly. He tightens his grip around Levi’s neck and fiddles with the collar of his shirt. “I-I’m cold,” he finally mumbles, shoving his cold nose into his neck. Levi hisses slightly and pulls away. 

 

“Uh, maybe we should go to bed,” Eren shakes his head. 

 

“I ain’t tired,” 

 

Levi sighs. “Well you will be soon, so when you are you can go to bed.” 

 

Rapidly, Eren shakes his head. “Nuh-uh! I don’t wanna!” 

 

_What the hell? Two seconds ago he was sobbing in my arms and now he’s pulling this?_

 

“Eren, just-“ 

 

“No!” 

 

He pushs away for him and jumps out of his arms. All of the sudden, he's running away from him, making a mad dash for the door. “No no no, Eren!” Levi shouts after him. 

 

Levi grabs him by the waist just as he jumps for the door handle and Eren screams, crying and squirming in his arms. “No no! I-I’m sowwy!” he pleads, tugging on his shirt. “I ain’t bad I pwomise! Pwease don’t hurt me!” 

 

Levi stiffens and nestles him against his chest. “H-Hey, I’m not going to hurt you,” he reassures, holding onto the small boy for dear life. Eren lets out heavy, shaky sobs  and bounces around in his arms. “Just, calm down, alright? No ones going to hurt you.” 

 

Eren eventually calms down and continues to bury against him. Levi carries him to his room and goes to set him down, but Eren latches onto him. He sighs but lies next to him, wrapping the blankets around them. 

 

Immediately, Eren clings to him and leans up to Levi. He kisses his cheek softly and Levi flinches. “D-Don’t do that,” he stutters, wiping at his cheek. 

 

Again, Eren shrinks in his arms and nods, pressing his face into his chest. 

 

Levi’s not even sure how he falls asleep, but he does, with Eren waking him up a few hours later. The second Levi wakes up, he feels cool water pooled around him. As his eyes flutter open, that’s when he realizes it isn’t water. 

 

“Eren!” Levi snaps, jumping out of the bed. The small boy is still there, sobbing his eyes out, surrounded by his own pee. 

 

“I-I-I’m sowwy!” 

 

Levi grabs Eren off the bed and runs off to the bathroom, stepping into the shower and turning on the water. Levi doesn't care that they have their clothes on or that Eren is sobbing, he just wants to be clean. “Why didn’t you tell me you wet the bed!?” He doesn’t mean to snap, but he does. 

 

“‘Cuz Mama get mad,” he whimpers, covering his eyes from the water streaming down on them. 

 

Levi turns away so his back is facing the shower head and situates him in his arms. “We’ll I’m not your mom so you need to tell me stuff like that, alright?” The boy nods and hugs Levi tightly. 

 

“I’m weally sowwy, Wevi,” 

 

Levi just sighs. “It’s OK. Let’s just get you dried off and we’ll get you something new to wear, alright?” Another small nod. 

 

He steps out of the shower and peels Eren’s close off, except his underwear. He dries him off with a towel, not caring that he’s still dripping wet. “Alright, take this out to the living room and sit on the floor with this. Don’t touch anything and I’ll be right there.” 

 

Eren nods and takes the towel from him, running from the bathroom. Levi goes into his room and changes, grumbling quietly to himself. He strips the sheets off his bed, sighing with relief when he realizes nothing stained the mattress, and takes them to the laundry. 

 

When he’s done cleaning, he goes into the living room and sees the small boy bouncing on the floor, the towel sitting beside him, not under him. Levi lets out another exasperated sigh and kneels down next to him. “I kept ta towel!” he cheers, smiling. 

 

Levi doesn’t want to make him feel bad, so he nods. “Yeah, you did. Let’s go get you some clothes alright? You can borrow something from me for now.” 

 

Eren gives him a peculiar look. “Bu your clothes are way too big,” he giggles, tugging on his shirt. 

 

“Yeah, I know. We’ll figure something out.” 

 

He picks Eren up, wincing at his still slightly damp underwear, and bring him to his room. Luckily, Levi is short. But not short enough for something to fit the three year old. He finds an old shirt and grabs a pair of boxers that are now much too small for him. 

 

When he's finished dressing him, Eren tugs at the oversized clothes and giggles, smiling brightly at Levi. “I wear Wevi’s clothes!” 

 

Levi chuckles slightly and grabs the keys to his car and apartment. He rushes down to the parking lot and gets in the car, setting Eren on his lap. He finally checks the time and realizes it’s almost four in the morning. He thinks of what stores would be open and quickly drives from his apartment. 

 

“Wevi where go?” Eren asks, bouncing on his lap. 

 

“We’re going to the store so we can get you some diapers and new clothes. Does that sound nice?” 

 

Levi swears he’s never seen a kid smile this wide. “‘Ank you Wevi!” he shouts, throwing his arms around him. Levi, taken aback by the sudden affection from the boy, pulls into the store parking lot, the boys arms wrapped around him. 

 

He steps out of the car, situating Eren in his arms. A few people glance at him, a strange look on their faces. Levi ignores them and walks inside, immediately going to the clothes aisle. Levi balances the small boy in his arms while grabbing armfuls of clothes that look just a little bit big for him, but that’s probably a good thing. Once his arms are piled with clothes, he goes to grab some diapers and as soon as Eren sees them, he shrieks, shaking his head. 

 

“No no no! I don’t need dat! I ain’t a baby!” he shouts, squirming in Levi’s arms. 

 

“Eren, please, stop,” Levi says, somehow still calm. Eren shoves at him and makes him drop a few articles of clothing. 

 

“Fuck you!” 

 

Levi freezes and glares at Eren. “Don’t you ever say something like that again,” he says sternly. “Understand?” 

 

Eren’s eyes water and he nods. Levi picks the clothes up off the ground and grabs a thing of diapers, heading to the registers to pay for it all. On their way, Eren tugs on his shirt and mumbles a soft, “Wevi?” 

 

He looks down at him and notices the boy pointing at something. It’s at a small stuffed rabbit. With the small pout on his lips, Levi knows exactly what he wants. “You want one?” he asks. Nervously, Eren nods. Levi grabs one for him and the boys lips quiver into a smile as he takes it into his arms. 

 

Once they are finished paying and back into the car, Levi grabs one of the bags with new clothes for Eren and takes out something that will actually fit him. Once he’s in some more suitable clothes, he drives back to his apartment, Eren resting against his chest, squeezing the rabbit tightly in his arms. 

 

Levi pulls into the parking lot and sets Eren down outside the car, gathering the bags in his arms. He grabs one of Eren’s hands and lets the boy skip beside them as they go into the elevator. “Hey Wevi, I’m hungry,” the boy says, bouncing up and down on his feet. 

 

_Dammit._

 

Levi had completely forgotten about food. Well, he probably had something for the kid. “Alright, I’ll make you something when we get into the apartment.” 

 

Eren smiles up at him, clutching his rabbit tightly. When they’re back in the apartment, Levi sets everything down on the dinning room table and picks up Eren, setting him on the couch. “Can you watch some TV while I make you something to eat?” 

 

The small boys eyes light up. “TV?” Levi nods. Smiling, the boy claps his hands together as Levi turns the TV on and turns it to some kids channel. Eren immediately zones out on the TV and Levi goes into the kitchen to find something for him to eat. Luckily, he has some box macaroni and cheese he must have bought a while ago that he can make. He makes it quickly, making sure it’s cooled off before bringing it out to the boy. 

 

“Hey, Eren. Can you let Levi feed you?” 

 

Eren nods and turns towards him. He happily eats the food, acting like its the first thing he’s eaten in days. Which could maybe be true. When he’s finished, Levi does the dishes, continuing to let Eren watch TV. Afterwards, he quickly slips a diaper on the small boy, earning a few whines and pouts from him, but Levi just ignores it. 

 

“Wevi?” the toddler says as they sit on the couch together, Levi reading a book. He glances down at him. “Am I gonna stay here foweva?” he asks innocently, slipping his thumb in his mouth. 

 

Levi swallows dryly. “I don’t know yet. Do you want to stay with me?” he asks, regretting it. 

 

But surprisedly, he shakes his head. “Dada will come an’ hurt you,” he mumbles. “I don’ wan’ Wevi gettin’ hurt,” For some reason Eren had trouble with his t’s and couldn’t seem to pronounce any of them. 

 

Levi wraps an arm around him. “If I let you go back to your parents, will your dad hurt you?” Eren shrinks, but nods. Levi pulls him onto his lap. “I don’t want you going back there if people are going to hurt you. Does that make sense?” 

 

Eren shakes his head. “Daddy only hurt me when I do wrongs an’ I do dem a lot,” he explains. Levi’s heart breaks. “Bu’ I don’t wan’ you gettin’ in trowble for a wrong dat I did.” 

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Eren,” Levi says, resting a hand on his shoulder. The boy looks up at him confused. “I want you to stay here, alright? I’m going to keep you safe and make sure no one hurts you.” The boy still looks confused. Levi sighs. “I want you to stay with me, alright brat?” 

 

Again, Eren’s eyes light up and he reaches up to Levi. He squishes his face and giggles. “Stay wif Wevi!” he cheers, smiling lopsidedly. Levi can’t help but smile back. “Wevi smile Wevi smile!” 

 

This cause Levi to blush. “Y-Yeah… Levi smile.” 

 

Eren squeals and claps his hands. He leans up and kisses his cheek. “I wike Wevi smile!” 

 

This time, when Eren kisses his cheek, he doesn’t flinch. He just smiles and kisses the top of his head. “Yeah. I like Levi smile too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you cry cause I did
> 
> (btw I might make this into a mini series cause I love how cute and innocent child Eren is so I might add more later)


End file.
